Nothing's Perfect
by Proudwhoviangirl
Summary: John & Rose are finally getting married but past issues come back when the Doctor and Clara appear at their door. When John & Clara notice the Doctor & Rose getting closer they begin taking comfort in each other making things worse. Rose & John have already survived one hurdle but can they survive each other's betrayals. Sequel to "No One Said Forever Was Easy" (M for paranoia)
1. Chapter 1

The TARDIS landed in the middle of a suburban street, an exasperated Clara stepped out and looked around.

There was nothing fantastic about the neighborhood; it was a nice area but pretty normal looking.

"Okay where are we, then?" She asked.

A newly regenerated Doctor scratched his grey hair in confusion.

"Um, we're somewhere." He said glancing around.

"You don't know you?" She smirked.

"I'll figure it out." The Doctor scowled.

Clara shook her head. "I don't believe this."

He came up to her and wagged his finger.

"You know you have given me a really hard time since I regenerated."

She rolled her eyes. "Can't imagine why."

"I'm still me, what's the problem?" He asked.

She just shook her head.

"He doesn't get it." Clara thought sadly.

The pain was still fresh since the Doctor told her that he's not her boyfriend despite everything they had been thru.

Her heart was broken and she was deeply hurt but she didn't feel like discussing it.

"So what do we do now?" Clara asked changing the subject.

"Um, go find a house and ask where we are." The Doctor suggested.

"What are you going to do?" She said.

"I'm going to see why I can't start-up the TARDIS." He replied.

Clara sighed and started walking.

Meanwhile John Smith noticed Rose just getting off the phone and he grinned.

He slowly crept up behind her and surprised her by grabbing her waist and her kissing her neck.

"John!" She giggled.

"Sorry, couldn't resist." He smirked.

She turned around and wrapped her arms around him.

"Neither can I." She grinned and slowly kissed him.

Rose loved John with all her heart and since they had gotten back together he had asked her marry him and she was happier than ever.

After the kiss he rested his forehead on hers'. "Are you excited about the wedding?" He asked.

She nodded. "Are you?"

John smiled. "Yep."

Rose grinned and hugged his neck.

They were about to kiss again there was a knock on the door.

Rose groaned.

"Let's ignore it." He breathed in her ear.

"We can't, we have to see who it is." She giggled.

Rose gave him a quick kiss before answering the door.

A brown-haired girl wearing a paid skirt, white sweater and black cardigan stood there nervously.

"Hi, can I help you?" Rose smiled.

"Yeah, um, my friend and I are lost. Could tell you us where we are?" She asked.

Before she could answer John appeared behind her.

Clara smiled. "Hi, Doctor what are you doing here?"

He chuckled. "Actually, I'm the human Doctor. MY name's John Smith."

"Oh, right the Doctor told me about you." She replied.

"Really?" John said surprised.

Rose looked at her strangely. "Wait, how did you know about the Doctor?"

Just then Clara heard the Doctor running towards her.

"Clara, Clara I know why the TARDIS won't start!" He said frantically.

"Why, what's wrong with it?" She said.

"Somehow, we managed to land in the parallel world." He said.

"Doctor?" A familiar voice spoke.

The Doctor glanced up and his eyes widen.

"R-Rose Tyler?" He said.

She smiled and nodded.

"Um, who is this?" Clara asked.

"This is Rose Tyler, I've told you about her before." He said.

Clara tried to smile. "Hi, nice to meet you, I'm Clara Oswald."

"Nice to meet you." Rose smiled.

The Doctor grinned at Rose while Clara rolled her eyes.

"Oh, so you'll smile for her but you won't hug me, yeah?" She said.

"I told you I'm not a hugging person." He whispered.

"It's so good to see you! When did you regenerate?" Rose asked.

"Not that long ago." The Doctor replied.

"Was it rough?" Rose asked.

"We crash landed out of a choking dinosaur." Clara interrupted.

He rolled his eyes. "Anyway, how have you two been?"

Rose grinned and hugged John.

"We're engaged!" She exclaimed.

He looked at her strangely.

"Okay, what does that mean?' He replied.

Clara sighed. "It means they're getting married."

"Oh, that wonderful!" He smiled.

Clara tugged on his sleeve. "Uh, I hate to interrupt but how do we get out of this parallel neighborhood?"

"It's not a parallel neighborhood its New Britain." He said.

"That's nice but I want to leave." She begged.

"I don't think you can." John said.

"What?" Clara exclaimed.

"Well, it is impossible to leave a parallel world however, it can be done." He added.

"It is, how?" Clara asked.

"Don't worry I breathed into a TARDIS particle and we'll be able to leave in a couple of weeks." He assured her.

"Where will you stay?" Rose asked.

"We'll stay inside the TARDIS." He replied.

John smiled. "Well, would you like to come in and have some tea?"

They nodded and stepped inside.

It was a nice house Clara noticed.

They went to the living room and she sat on the couch next to the Doctor as Rose handed them some tea.

Clara sat there feeling out-of-place, watching the Doctor and Rose talk about things she didn't understand.

Bored she glanced at John and Rose who seem like the perfect couple.

They were holding hands and Rose was cuddled up to John it reminded Clara of her and the Doctor; finally she couldn't stand it anymore and excused herself.

Clara stepped outside and let cool air soothe her; she looked up and was surprised to see zeppelins in the sky.

"You get used to them." She heard John say behind her.

Clara turned and smiled. "Hi."

"Hi, are you okay?" He asked.

She shrugged.

"Is there something wrong?" He said concerned.

She smiled slightly. "No, it's just been a long, hard day."

John nodded. "Okay, as long as you're fine."

"I am." Clara insisted.

"Are you coming back in?" John asked.

"Yeah, I'll be in soon.'" She replied.

"Well, I'll leave the door open for you. He smiled as he left.

"Thanks." She replied softly.

Suddenly Clara felt like crying as she thought about her old Doctor; she just wasn't used to this new one.

He was the exact opposite of her Doctor; rude, cranky, non-affectionate and too calm.

Despite her old Doctor begging her to stay with the new one she had decided that once he took her home she was staying there.

"I'm sorry my Doctor." She whispered. "But I'm not that strong, anymore."


	2. Chapter 2

That night Rose was getting into bed as John was setting the alarm clock.

"Well, thanks to dad's truck the TARDIS is parked in our backyard and the Doctor and Clara are resting comfortably inside it." She smiled.

Rose glanced at John and noticed he looked bothered.

"What's wrong?" She asked cuddling beside him.

He sighed and looked at her. "I'm worried."

"What for?" She asked.

"Well, with the Doctor here I'm afraid it'll affect our relationship." John admitted.

"What makes you think that?" She said.

"Look how long it took you to get over him." John said softly.

"And?" She said.

John sighed. "And you might want him back, again."

"No, never; the Doctor's just an old friend that's all." Rose said kissing his hand.

"And what am I?" He asked.

Rose playfully grinned. "You are my wonderful, sexy fiancé and I love you."

He smiled. "I love you, too."

She tenderly kissed him before shutting off the lights.

John wrapped his arm around her as she cuddled up closer but even as he fell asleep he still had doubts.

In the TARDIS the Doctor was trying to reason with an upset Clara who was on the other side of a locked door.

"Please Clara, can we talk?" He begged.

"Leave me alone!" She yelled.

"I'm not leaving till you talk to me." He said.

Clara sighed and opened the door.

"Thank you." He frowned.

She sat on her bed clutching her pillow.

He carefully sat beside her.

"So care to explain the attitude change?" He asked.

She looked at him. "I'm not the one that's had an attitude change."

"How many times to I have to tell you I'm still me." He insisted.

Clara shook her head. "Not really. You don't want to hug me, touch me or anything. I must be really repulsive to you."

"You're not repulsive and I'm just not an affectionate person, anymore." The Doctor replied.

"Oh, really? Could've fooled me the way you were practically drooling over Rose Tyler." She glared.

"Rose Tyler is an old friend of mine!" He insisted.

"Sure, sure." Clara mumbled.

"You're acting like a child!" The Doctor said.

His words stung and Clara could feel hot tears streaming down her face.

Frustrated the Doctor stood and started to leave.

"I'm sorry that I changed and I'm sorry if you're jealous but I won't apologize for my choice in friends, good night Clara." He said closing the door.

Clara threw her pillow at the door and buried her face in the sheets and cried.

The next morning Rose spotted Clara sitting in front of the TARDIS; she was picking at the sleeve of her jacket.

"Hi!" Rose said coming towards her.

Clara glanced up and smiled slightly.

"Hi." She replied.

Rose sat beside her. "Something wrong?" She asked.

"Did you ever experience the Doctor's regeneration?" Clara asked.

Rose nodded.

Clara sniffed. "Was it hard?"

"Very, I felt like I'd lost my best friend." She replied.

"Did you want to leave him?" Clara said.

Rose shrugged. "I did at first."

"How come you didn't?" Clara asked.

"Because I learn to adjust." Rose replied.

"That's all I've done and I'm tired of it." She mumbled.

Rose took her hand and gently squeezed it.

"Stay with him, Clara. Don't give up on him." Rose begged.

Clara scoffed. "Yeah, well I think he's already done that with me."

"What makes you say that?" Rose replied.

"You wouldn't understand. You have the human version of your Doctor and your relationship is so perfect." She sighed.

"Not necessarily; me and John had to work on our relationship just like I had to with the Doctor." Rose replied.

"Look I know you mean well it's just hard right now and I just want to be alone." Clara sniffed.

Rose smiled slightly and nodded.

She walked back to the house where John had watched from the window.

"What's wrong with her?" John asked putting his arm around her.

"She's taking the Doctor's regeneration pretty hard." Rose said.

"Can you blame her?" He asked.

Rose shrugged. "I guess not but right now he's scared and she shouldn't abandon him."

"Maybe but it's a shame to see her so upset." He replied.

"Could you talk to her?" Rose asked.

"Me? I don't know what I tell her." John said.

"Then just listen to her, maybe that's all Clara needs." She said.

"Maybe it's none of our business." He replied.

"But she'll be making a mistake if she leaves the Doctor."

"I think Clara is having a harder time than he is right now." John replied.

"Then talk to her." Rose said wrapping her arms around him.

John sighed. "Okay I'll try."

She smiled and gave him a quick kiss. "Thanks luv."

John opened the door and was surprised to see Clara standing there with her arms folded.

"Oh, hi I didn't know you were standing here." He said.

"Just saving you the trip from having to come to the TARDIS to talk to me." She replied.

"Oh?" He said.

"Yeah and I would appreciate it if you didn't help me. I'm not a child." Clara said.

"I didn't say you were." He replied.

"Then I guess you were going to judge me, right?" Clara asked.

"No, I just hate to see anyone upset." John replied.

"Can you blame me?" She said.

"Not really, somebody you became used to suddenly changes and you're upset, I get it." He said.

"Do you?" She arched her eyebrow.

"Well, one can assume you're not ready to do cartwheels unless you want to of course." John teased.

Clara smiled a little.

"Was that a smile?" He asked.

"No." She smirked.

"Yes it was." He smiled.

She blushed and smiled slightly.

"So it was a smile." John grinned.

"If I say it was can I go?" Clara smirked.

"Just trying to help." He replied.

She smiled. "Thanks but I'll be fine."

"You sure?" He said.

Clara nodded. "Yeah."

"If you need to talk you know where we are." John smiled.

Clara blushed. "I appreciate it and thanks for caring about me."

"No problem." He grinned going inside.

"At least somebody does." Clara muttered as she walked back into the TARDIS.


	3. Chapter 3

Clara liked sitting under the console, it was peaceful. The hums of the TARDIS were always very soothing and even though the TARDIS wasn't moving she still liked it there.

She used to glance up through the rail at the Doctor and watch him jump around the control panel with manic energy.

She thought of how affectionate and kind he used to be and how he used to embrace her and twirl her around but those days were gone.

At her feet she had found an old photo of the two of them when they were in 1960's London.

The picture was a bittersweet reminder of what they had and how much he had changed.

Clara was prepared he wouldn't look the same she just wasn't expecting his personality to be so different, so cold.

It made her wonder if anything they had together was real.

Her thoughts then turned to Rose. She secretly envied Rose Tyler after all she had John; a human version of the Doctor.

"She'd never have to worry about him changing." Clara thought bitterly.

Just then the door opened and she heard John walk in.

"Hello?" He called out looking around.

Clara moved further back so not to be seen.

She noticed he looked uncomfortable.

The Doctor emerged from his chair and came down the steps.

"John what brings you here?" He smiled.

John smiled politely and handed him a book. "Just wanted to return this."

He smiled and placed it under his arm. "Thank you."

He noticed John shoving his hands in his pockets nervously.

"Something wrong?" The Doctor asked.

John shook his head. "No, it just feels weird being here especially with everything looking so different."

"Yes, I redecorated it. You like it?" He said proudly.

John frowned. "Not really."

Clara suppressed a giggle, she didn't like it either.

"Why am I not surprised." He muttered.

"Oh, I also wanted to invite you and Clara to the wedding." John added.

The Doctor swallowed, she could see the look of dread on his face.

His expression hurt Clara and she wiped her eyes.

"When is the happy day?" He asked avoiding John's eyes.

"Next month." John grinned.

He shook his head. "I don't think we can make it."

"Well couldn't you try? It would mean a lot to her." John replied.

"I would have to talk to Clara first. It would mean staying longer." The Doctor said.

She smiled at the idea of going to a wedding; she loved weddings.

John looked and noticed Clara wasn't around.

"Where is Clara?" He asked.

The Doctor sighed. "Oh, she's somewhere around here. Probably sulking again."

Clara glared at the Doctor.

John scowled at his comment.

The Doctor excused himself and went up the steps to put the book back on the shelf.

John paused and smelled perfume coming from the floor.

Glancing down he spotted Clara sitting there with her knees tucked under her chin.

With the Doctor's back turned he knelt and whispered. "What are you doing down there?"

"I'll explain later just please don't tell him." Clara replied quietly.

He looked at her strangely but nodded before standing back up.

"Well you talk it over with Clara and let us know what you decide." John said.

"Yeah, okay." He replied still searching his bookcase.

John glanced back Clara; she smiled at him and he waved at her before leaving.

She leaned her head back and sighed.

"Yeah, Rose is really lucky. She has two Doctors that want her." Clara thought sadly.


End file.
